The Future Is Ours
by Serenity5x5
Summary: Post Chosen and NFA. Spuffy. Finding a place in a new future. The first episode is in script format, and the other two will be narratives. Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1: Where the Home Is

**Author's Note:** I'm not going to explain what happened to the characters in Angel after NFA, because I haven't followed Angel that closely, so I wouldn't know how to give them an appropriate ending. I'm also not a screenwriter, so I don't know if I've done this correctly, but I chose script format just to give an authentic Buffy feel. Also, this is the first episode in my "trilogy," so two more scripts coming your way!

**Where The Home Is**

Written By: Serenity5x5

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Joss Whedon

Teaser

EXT. VENICE, ITALY - DAY

(Ace Troubleshooter's "Numinous" will be playing over this scene)

It's a beautiful summer day in Venice. We see the sun, the old, Italian buildings, and the sparkling green water surrounding them. On a gondola gliding underneath a small, stone bridge sits BUFFY and DAWN, clearly enjoying themselves. Buffy's look resembles that of the episode "Him," regarding the hair and sunglasses. Dawn has bangs now, and her hair is tied back into a ponytail. She's wearing a brown miniskirt and a plain white t-shirt. She is clearly a lot more mature than last we saw her. They are both wearing 100-watt smiles, taking in the sights; finally, in a sense, free.

Ace slowly melds into ominous music as we FADE

EXT. COLOSSEUM IN ROME - NIGHT

The camera slowly pans over towards DRUSILLA, who is lying in the middle of the open Colosseum. She's in her usual black and red dress, looking up into the sky. She hums to herself as she licks her fingers that are clearly covered in fresh blood.

DRUSILLA

She blew out the candles. Snatched them out of the sky, she did, with her claws. Beginning didn't work, you see. Mummie dearest will have to finish it.

She looks over to her side, and we slowly reveal a CORPSE lying beside her. It's a child, and there is dried blood crusting on his small, pale neck.

DRU

Night, night.

BLACK OUT.

END OF TEASER

CREDITS

Act One

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – NIGHT

FAITH is walking the busy streets of New York. It's the picturesque nightlife: cars moving slowly, bright lights of shops and theatres lining the street…things look a bit lonely for our other heroine. Faith stops suddenly, spotting a familiar figure in a leather duster, sauntering slowly in the other direction.

FAITH

Spike?

The figure in question stops and slowly turns around, annoyed at being interrupted in his thoughts ("God, life is dull").

SPIKE

Faith, hey now. To what do I owe this pleasure?

FAITH

(gesturing around her)

Hey man, it's New York. Just gettin' my Broadway on.

SPIKE

(looking at her dubiously)

Yeah? I were you, I'd avoid Hairspray.

He gestures at the nearest theatre that has said musical under the words "Now Showing."

FAITH

(cocks her head to one side and grins)

I was thinkin' more along the lines of Wicked.

Spike nods his approval. He doesn't need to pummel her. They start to walk.

FAITH

So, last I heard I could fit you in my ashtray.

SPIKE

Yeah, well, the dusty lifestyle didn't suit me, so I got incorporeal for a while, then re-corporealized a lil' bit later, and here I am, a happy little puppy again.

He flicks his cigarette at the ground and crushes it with his boot, his face clearly contradicting his last statement. Faith just gives him a look that says "huh?"

SPIKE

(pointedly)

I got better.

FAITH

Well, well, well. Look who's back in the game. Shouldn't you be off in Venice, giving B what she needs? I mean, you're alive, got a second chance. Figured the first thing you'd do is run off after her.

SPIKE

Wanted to. But I don't fit in her new life anymore, much as I hate to admit. Want her to move on, find somebody a little less--

FAITH

Billy Idol?

SPIKE

--Demon.

FAITH

Jeez, that sounds familiar. Angel left her for the exact same reason.

SPIKE

Hey, don't go and compare me to General Square-jaw. That wally's nothing like me. Besides, she's got a new honey anyhow.

FAITH

What, you mean the Immortal? That big nimrod left her.

Spike seems genuinely surprised by this news and stops walking.

SPIKE

What do you mean he left her?

FAITH

I mean, he left her. Took off. Said something like, he was bored of being around Miss Do-Good all the time, wanted a little evil in his gal.

SPIKE

That stupid git.

A beat. They resume walking.

SPIKE

(concerned)

The Slayer all right?

FAITH

She got over it okay. I guess she knew the Immortal wasn't the forever kind of guy.

(pauses)

Well, he is the forever kind of guy, just not…you know what I mean.

(quietly)

She misses you. She doesn't say anything, but I can read that girl's face like a book. If I were her, I'd be royally pissed at you from hiding.

SPIKE

I'm not hiding, I'm just-

FAITH

Being noble? Please. That's Angel's riff. This world doesn't need another brooding vamp who can't get a happy 'cause it ain't right. Be a man, yo, and let yourself live already.

Spike stops to consider this. Faith's speech seems awfully familiar…

SPIKE

(hesitant)

Venice, you said?

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S APARTMENT IN VENICE – DAY

WILLOW is fussing around in the kitchen, making pasta. She's still in her pajamas.

BUFFY and DAWN enter, both holding small brown paper bags as a result from their shopping trip.

BUFFY

Hey Will. Late morning?

WILLOW

Yeah, I kind of pulled on all-nighter last night. I'm, uh, still a little jumpy from the Espresso.

DAWN

Wow, I guess Harvard's really demanding about the whole re-application process, huh?

WILLOW

The brochures weren't kidding when they said, "tough school."

BUFFY

I think it's really great what you're doing, with the whole going back to college thing.

WILLOW

(smiling)

Yeah, I really miss learning stuff, and…and studying for tests, and pretending to be nervous for them, but really knowing that I kicked some academic butt. Plus, since I'm majoring in chemistry, it's like I'm learning the whole basic foundations of magic. Oh, and there's this really famous coven there--

(off of Buffy and Dawn's knowing looks)

--okay, and the nerd resurfaces.

DAWN

Well, I know how you feel about the whole re-applying thing. That's the bad thing about your high school getting sucked into hell…your transcripts get lost.

(pauses)

I, uh, I guess that's a good thing, actually, considering my grades were kinda nonexistent. Anyway, I'm totally on the whole college bandwagon.

BUFFY

(just a tiny bit out of the loop)

Well, unless I can pull off a "Legally Blonde," Buffy plus college equals two unmix-y things.

They all sit down at their small, wooden table and start to eat. There's a relaxed quality in the atmosphere that we haven't seen in a long time.

BUFFY

Have you heard from Kennedy lately?

WILLOW

Not for awhile. You know she took the breaking up thing pretty hard. I still feel so awful.

BUFFY

Don't, hon. It happens all the time. Some people are just…incompatible.

Willow attempts at a smile.

WILLOW

Oh, Xander called this morning.

DAWN

(excited)

Oh, how is he? Is he totally loving Africa?

WILLOW

Yeah, but I think he's getting a little homesick, so he's gonna meet up with me in Boston next week.

BUFFY

I wish I could go with you. It'd be like old times.

WILLOW

Why don't you come?

BUFFY

Still haven't found the slayer here yet. But, uh, maybe Dawn can?

DAWN

(squeals)

Oo, yay! I mean, not that I don't love Italy, but I think I'm a little too young for the whole culture shock experience. I'm an American gal. Plus, lobster, always good.

WILLOW

(smiles)

Cool. Hey, so, want me to go patrolling with you tonight, Buff?

BUFFY

Nah, you do your study thing. Venice is pretty tame on the demon side.

CUT TO:

INT. PIZZARIA SOMEWHERE IN ITALY

Drusilla is feasting off of a young baker, blood violently gushing into her mouth and onto the tiled floor.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

Act Two

INT. DEMON BAR IN NEW YORK

Spike is having a drink with CLEM, who is munching on peanuts.

CLEM

You know, these peanuts are really good here. I know I know, they're just peanuts, right? But just the right amount of salt…

SPIKE

Alright, good nuts. No need to witter on about it.

He takes a swig out of a bottle of beer.

CLEM

Ok, what's gotten on your brain tonight? I can see the tension lines…

SPIKE

'S nothing. Just a bit stroppy, is all. Just…I should've died that day.

CLEM

In Sunnydale?

SPIKE

L.A.

(indignant)

I've served my purpose. Averted two apocalypses. Why should I have to spend the rest of my sorry life here, saving a few damsels here and there, without her --

Spike catches himself.

SPIKE

Anyway, now Faith's giving me all these ideas to go to Italy…

CLEM

(surprised)

Really? Going to see your old girlfriend?

SPIKE

Well, technically not my girlfriend…

CLEM

Oh, right, right, _sire_ I meant to say. You kids and your terminology.

SPIKE

(not quite catching on)

Uh, she's not really my…

(almost there)

wait a minute…

(and he's got it)

you mean Drusilla!

CLEM

Mm-hmm! I've heard talk that she's looking to kill the Slayer. Now, I don't think the term, _'the_ Slayer' works anymore, seeing as how there's more than one. Isn't that neat? Anyhow, maybe she meant the original Slayer. Oh…that'd be…

SPIKE

Buffy.

FADE TO

EXT. DOCK IN VENICE - DAY

The girl in question. Buffy is saying goodbye to Willow and Dawn as they load their suitcases into a water taxi.

BUFFY

Call me as soon as you get there, okay? And don't stay up too late. And don't get mugged.

DAWN

Buffy, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides, you'll be coming soon, right?

BUFFY

Right. It's just…

(plays with Dawn's hair)

You're right. You'll be fine.

WILLOW

Okay-dokey. All set.

(gives Buffy a hug)

See you soon.

BUFFY

Good luck with Harvard. Say hello to Xander for me.

WILLOW

I will. Let's go, Dawnie.

They climb into the taxi and wave to Buffy as they speed off to the airport, creating waves of white froth behind them.

Buffy slowly goes back into the house, looking small and alone in the empty room.

EXT. DOCK IN VENICE – NIGHT

A cargo ship arrives. A few workers get off, starts unloading some crates.

Hidden in a dark corner of the hold, we see SPIKE, peering around him, and then stealthily stalking off into the night.

EXT. SIDEWALK IN VENICE

DRUSILLA is walking slowly but with purpose, with death on her mind and a smile on her lips. She wiggles her fingers in anticipation of the kill, when suddenly

WHAM!

Spike clocks her in the head from behind and grabs hold of his former, who is currently struggling in his grasp.

SPIKE

Where you going, luv? Not planning on hurting anyone, are you?

Drusilla finally gets free. She turns around to face him.

DRUSILLA

Spike, my darling. Have you come back to play?

SPIKE

Sorry, pet. I'm not on your side anymore.

DRU

(chuckles softly)

The Slayer made you into her puppy. But you're still a bad dog.

SPIKE

Don't do this, baby. You know if you go near her, I'll kill you.

DRU

You won't. You can't. All the birds will die, then who will sing to you? Not me. Not her. You won't hear anything anymore, and your ears will fall off. Like lilypads and fairytales.

SPIKE

I always did love hearing you talk. Better poetry than I could ever write.

They're circling each other now, the air suddenly tense between them. Like boxers ready for a good brawl.

DRU

She's a naughty girl. Teacher should put her in a corner, make her cry.

SPIKE

Go home, Dru.

DRU

My sweet prince is going to kill me then, is he?

(giggles)

I like this game.

She lunges at him suddenly from the right, but Spike quickly blocks her punch and delivers one of his own. She kicks at him hard, but he blocks that too. Finally she gets him in the face, and he stumbles back a bit from the blow. Dru holds out her two fingers making as if she's going to poke his eyeballs out, but Spike dodges and barrels at her, pushing her to the ground.

Dru pushes him off of her and morphs into vamp face, growling. Spike responds by also vamping out, and they lunge at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK IN VENICE – SAME NIGHT

BUFFY is on her patrol. She slows down when she hears a noise, and cautiously holds up her stake.

She rounds the corner and stops in her tracks as she sees DRU and SPIKE having a huge tussle in the middle of the street. Eyes wide, Buffy looks on in stupor, as we

BLACK OUT

END OF ACT TWO

Act Three

EXT. SIDEWALK IN VENICE – SAME SCENE

Buffy is still looking on while Spike and Dru continue to hit each other, oblivious to her presence.

Spike punches Dru, she blocks it, gets him in the stomach. He backhands her, and she's about to retaliate when she suddenly backs off, sensing something. She makes eye contact with Buffy, who's still standing in the shadows.

DRU

She's here.

(looks back at Spike)

Some other time, my sweet.

She backs away and disappears into the night.

Spike is standing there, panting after their fight, confused about her hasty exit. He feels something. He turns his head slightly…

…and sees her. A vision of beauty.

Buffy and Spike stare at each other, standing on opposite sides of the street. Like lovers in a tragic painting. There's only silence.

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – EARLY MORNING

Buffy and Spike are both sprawled on her couch, sleeping soundly. They're far enough apart to show that nothing happened last night, but there is an unmistakable air of intimacy between them. They're wearing the same clothes they had on last night, except Spike's in his black t-shirt and his leather duster is slung over a chair.

They had planned to talk, but instead drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

Buffy stirs, followed soon by Spike, both trying to orient themselves.

SPIKE

(groggily)

Morning.

BUFFY

Hmm.

They sit up. Buffy tries to smoothen her bed-hair.

BUFFY

That was good sleep. Kinda got a crick in my neck though.

SPIKE

Yeah? Anything I can, uh, help you with?

BUFFY

(blushes)

No, no. I'm good.

Buffy moves to the kitchen and starts to make some coffee.

BUFFY

Oh boy, I need a shower. There's something about sleeping on a couch that reminds me of a youth hostel—

SPIKE

(quietly and bluntly)

I'm sorry.

BUFFY

I'm tired of hearing you say that.

SPIKE

I know I should've told you I was back. I just…I thought you moved on.

BUFFY

(sitting back on the couch)

I did. Because you were dead.

SPIKE

And now?

Buffy doesn't answer.

SPIKE

Anyway, I thought you were all making with the normal life now, you know, gleeful bliss and all that.

BUFFY

(smiles and nods, slightly rolling her eyes)

Yeah, a normal life. I forget what that means. Seven years in Sunnydale will do that to you. Is it going on vacation, finding a job, getting married and having kids—

SPIKE

Buffy—

BUFFY

--Growing old? 'Cause honestly, that's not exactly—

CRASH. An adolescent demon, DONA, bursts through the door to Buffy's apartment. He looks like a human, except for 2 horns on each side of his head and his hideous brown toga.

Buffy and Spike slowly rise to their feet.

BUFFY

(muted surprise)

Hello.

SPIKE

Well, you can take the girl out of the Hellmouth…

BUFFY

Hey, I haven't had a demon crash through my house in 2 weeks.

SPIKE

My mistake.

Dona approaches them, dusting off debris on his arms.

DONA

Slayer, right?

BUFFY

(taken aback by his arrogance)

Yes?

DONA

I need your help.

Buffy looks at the door.

BUFFY

No, I think you need to learn how to knock.

DONA

(sticking out his hand)

Name's Dona.

BUFFY

Donut?

DONA

Do-_na_.

BUFFY

(looks at Spike)

I'm hungry.

Spike just raises his eyebrows.

BUFFY

That would be one of the perks of a normal life I'm not getting. Breakfast.

(looks at Dona, who's quickly losing patience)

Which really isn't the point here. How can I help you?

INT. LIVING ROOM – LATER

Buffy and Spike sit on a couch opposite Dona, who sits in a chair. He's about to tell them his story.

DONA

I used to live in another dimension. Gatar. Well, about 2 or 3 years ago, something happened, where all sorts of demon dimensions sort of bled together for a few minutes.

Buffy and Spike have gloomy expressions on their faces, both recalling unpleasant memories.

BUFFY

I remember.

DONA

Yeah well, I got stuck here. I need help getting back.

(pauses)

Earth's boring.

BUFFY

How come it took you so long to get help?

DONA

Well, didn't exactly know English. Had to pick it up from the streets. You can't really get anywhere speaking only Fonari.

BUFFY

Ok, well, this sort of thing is really Willow's deal. But I'll try my best to get you home.

Dona nods at them, and then starts to go.

BUFFY

Wait, where are you going?

DONA

I've got a date.

Buffy rolls her eyes as he steps over the broken door and leaves.

BUFFY

I'm not paying for that door.

SPIKE

What are you gonna do about the lad?

BUFFY

Hit the books. Maybe call up Willow for help creating a portal, but she's probably busy with, you know, having a life.

SPIKE

So. Breakfast?

EXT. VENETIAN BRIGDE – NIGHT

It's quiet. Buffy and Spike sit on top of a small, stone bridge, legs dangling about five feet from the water. It's a beautiful dark green color that glints under the stars, running through the city, creating a tranquil noise.

BUFFY

So, you've been working with Angel for the past year?

SPIKE

I don't like to brag about it, but yeah.

BUFFY

Now there's something I'd like to see.

SPIKE

You should've seen when Angel turned into a puppet. It was a big turn-on for the ladies.

BUFFY

So why are you here now all of a sudden?

SPIKE

(flustered)

Well, I—you know, I heard Drusilla was out here looking for you, thought you could use somebody watching your back. Which, behold my success, I did.

BUFFY

She's gone, then?

SPIKE

Yeah, left for Prague. Might've been searching for the famed Immortal, even.

Spike tries to gauge her reaction.

BUFFY

Is that it?

SPIKE

Is what it?

BUFFY

Is that the only reason you came here? To fend off Drusilla for me?

SPIKE

Do you think there needs to be another reason?

Buffy can't answer, so instead changes the subject.

BUFFY

Do you know what today is?

(pauses)

It's my mom's birthday.

She looks off into the night sky.

BUFFY

I should be giving her flowers. Now, I…I don't even have a grave to visit anymore. So much happened in Sunnydale. So many things…and now, it's gone. Poof.

SPIKE

I wouldn't exactly summarize that experience as "poof," love.

BUFFY

I was thinking of going to Boston. You know, after I help Dona, and find the other slayer. But I don't think I could ever live there. For starters, I'm not sure I'd like living in a place where parkas are part of the standard fashion.

(looks at Spike)

Where are you gonna go?

SPIKE

Dunno, pet. Back to New York, I reckon. Faith's there, you know.

BUFFY

Yeah, I heard she was.

(casually)

You…you've been talking to her?

SPIKE

Bumped into her once on the streets. Nothing earth-shattering.

She stands, and Spike follows suit.

SPIKE

You'll find your home, love.

BUFFY

I know.

Spike pulls her into his arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Buffy rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes for a brief moment. Then quickly, but not ungently, she pulls away. How many times has this happened?

BUFFY

I better go. I told Dona I'd meet him back at the house. You coming?

SPIKE

I think I'll stay here a bit, maybe do a quick sweep of the town. Catch up with you later.

BUFFY

Okay.

She looks at Spike for a moment, then walks off the bridge.

INT. BUFFY'S APARTMENT – A LITTLE LATER

Buffy walks cautiously into the house. It's dark, feels abandoned. There's assorted debris in the entrance. She slowly steps over the broken door, looking around her.

BUFFY

Dona?

She steps into the kitchen. Suddenly, DONA jumps out from behind the table, lunging at Buffy and knocking her down. His face has morphed into his demon visage, which looks like a hideously disfigured vampire.

On Buffy, as she's struggling to get him off of her.

BLACK OUT

END OF ACT THREE

Act Four

INT. BUFFY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – SAME SCENE

The struggle continues, and Buffy finally manages to throw Dona off of her. They bring the fight into the living room.

BUFFY

(as she punches him)

What the heck are you doing?

DONA

(punches her right back)

Trying to kill you.

BUFFY

You weren't this hostile when I first met you.

DONA

What can I say? I guess I'm finally experiencing teenage-hood.

BUFFY

Incessant mood swings? I know it well.

They keep on fighting. Dona seems to be getting the upper hand, and flips her onto her back. He straddles her and tries to strangle her.

At that moment, SPIKE walks in. He surveys the struggle.

SPIKE

(after a few moments)

Twelve-year old giving you a hard time?

BUFFY

(still in a chokehold)

Shut up and help me.

Spike grabs Dona by the shoulders and throws him across the room. He lands in a heap against the wall, but still looks murderous.

Buffy quickly grabs a fire poker and shoves it in his stomach, skewering him to the wall. She kneels down next to him, with Spike close by.

BUFFY

Why the hell did you attack me? We were going to help you.

DONA

(coughing up blood)

I'm a Fonari demon. It's what we do.

He's fading.

DONA

I'm sorry. Demon instincts. You're really…a nice lady.

(closing his eyes)

I just…want to go home.

And he's gone. Buffy looks at him with real sympathy.

BUFFY

Tell me about it.

FADE TO:

EXT. DOCK IN VENICE – FEW DAYS LATER – NIGHT

A young girl with dark brown hair gets into a water taxi and speeds off. Buffy smiles and waves.

Spike walks up behind her.

SPIKE

She gonna be alright?

BUFFY

Yeah. She's going to meet up with a few Watchers in Florence.

They turn away and start to walk.

SPIKE

You look a lot happier.

BUFFY

I am.

(pause)

You know, I'm going back to Boston in a few days. And, just thinking about seeing Xander and Willow and Dawn again…I finally understand. Home isn't a place.

They reach the front of Buffy's apartment. She stops walking, and stares into Spike's eyes.

BUFFY

Home is the people you love.

SPIKE

(unsure of where this is going)

Buffy—

BUFFY

I know you're going back to New York. I just needed to tell you…Thanks for making Venice home to me.

BUFFY (cont.)

I'm gonna go pack.

She turns and walks into the house. Spike just stands there, deeply moved.

END OF SHOW.


	2. A Rush of Blood

**A Rush of Blood**

Boston was always famous for its picturesque scenery. Grand oaks painting the landscape with their vibrant, green leaves coloring the atmosphere. The air seemed cleaner there, as if it was filtered through the whispering branches swaying in the wind. It was in this beautiful, sunny afternoon in Boston that our friends Xander, Willow, and Buffy found themselves one day. They sat around a small table in a courtyard in Boston, all sipping variations of sugary, coffee convections.

"So, Buffster, I thought we lost you for good to Italy, " Xander said. "I mean, who can blame you, all that pizza?"

Buffy smiled. "Mm, it was touch and go there. They did have incredible food."

"Aw, Buffy couldn't stay away from us long," said Willow.

"Nobody can resist Willow charm, " Xander said. He and Willow shared an affectionate smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, " Willow said, putting down her drink. "Andrew called and invited all of us for vacation fun this weekend."

Buffy frowned. "Don't you have school, though?"

"The semester doesn't start for another week. Anyway, since Andrew's like, a ladies man now, he was able to—"

Xander interrupted. "Wait, Andrew's a ladies man? When did this happen?"

Buffy replied without missing a beat. "Right between the fourth Harry Potter movie and the newest X-men comic."

"Oh."

"Nerds are still in," Willow said with a smug smile. "Anyway, he got us rooms at this great hotel in New York."

It was Buffy's turn to interrupt. "New York?" she asked, startled.

"Yeah. Is—is that a problem?" Willow asked worriedly, seeing Buffy's expression.

"No, no…it's just…Remember Spike?"

"Let's see, bleached vampire who had sex with you, raped you, got a soul for you, and then died saving the world?" Xander said, slightly sarcastic but not mean. "Yeah, we remember."

"Oh good. Well, he's not so dead anymore."

Willow's eyes grew wide. "Spike's alive?"

"Yeah."

"Like, _alive_ alive?" Xander questioned.

"Mm-hmm. Well, not _alive_ alive. He's dead alive. " Buffy frowned. "I mean…undead…alive, look he didn't die in Sunnydale, ok? He was trapped in the amulet thingy. And now he's in New York."

"And you wait until now to tell us?" Xander asks, a little hurt.

"Well I just found out last week," Buffy said apologetically. "We saw each other in Venice."

Willow got excited. "Oh my god. That's incredible. Did you guys…you know…"

Buffy grinned at her friend. "No, we did not get together or do anything remotely couple-ish. We just talked, and occasionally patrolled. No biggie."

Xander got back to the topic at hand. "So is that a no for New York?"

Buffy looked at her drink, thinking. "No no, we'll go. It's not like it's going to be awkward or anything, I mean, why should it be awkward? It's just two, good friends who might or might not see each other and there are no feelings!" she ended with indignation.

Willow and Xander looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oo-kay," Xander said slowly. "I'm just gonna take that caramel frappucino away from you now."

He slowly slid her drink away from her. Buffy gave him a look.

Part One

They eventually arrived at New York City with few mishaps, and settled into the routine of fun-having.

On this night, Buffy slowly wandered alone on the sidewalks, looking into store windows, observing the city's nightlife. It was late, and things were quiet. Well, as quiet as New York could ever get.

On the opposite side of the street, who should appear but Spike, walking out of a bar.

He spotted her and stopped. His night just got a whole lot better.

"Buffy?" he called out.

She turned around and smiled, caught off guard.

"Spike!"

"What are you doing here, pet?" Spike said, pleased at her reaction. "Boston's a bit of ways from here."

"Oh, it's sort of a spur of the moment vacation we decided to take," she explained. "Courtesy of Andrew."

Her stomach growled audibly just then, making Spike smile. "Hungry, are we?"

"Didn't eat supper yet," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

Spike became shy. "There's a good Indian restaurant I know that's right down the block, if, uh, you…"

Buffy was clearly amused at his timidity. "Honestly? I've never had Indian food before."

That was all the encouragement Spike needed. "Oh, I'm so taking you," he grinned.

Buffy and Spike walked together at a leisurely pace in a deserted alley a little while later.

* * *

"I can't believe it. The Slayer can't take spicy food," Spike playfully mocked her.

"Okay, that wasn't spicy," Buffy said defensively. "That was lumps of burning coal being shoved down my mouth."

"I think you drank five gallons of water."

"Maybe I was thirsty."

"I don't think a fish could be that thirsty."

Buffy smiled, giving in. "You better keep this between us."

Spike grew quiet, misinterpreting her comment. "Oh, right. Can't have them know you were with me." He attempted to be noble about it. "That's fine. We'll be secret friends."

Buffy quickly corrected him. "No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about the spicy food thing. Not about the…me and you thing," she finished, not quite sure what to call them.

Spike looked at her, thinking about something. "My apartment's not far from here--"

But before he could go any further, two vampires attacked them. Buffy quickly switched into fighting mode, blood pumping through her veins. She felt alive as her mind buzzed with the kill, landing punch after punch, kicking the vamp in the face and finally staking him through the heart with a triumphant expression on her face. Spike dealt with his respective adversary with the same animal love for death, and quickly dispatched him. Both warriors stood in the alley, panting, feeling high after the much needed slaying. They looked at each other. Without missing a beat, they crossed the distance between them and kissed each other with ferocity. Passionately, hungrily, wildly.

Part Two

Buffy walked into her hotel room in the early hours of morning. She was greeted by an energetic Willow, who bounced off of the bed to meet her.

"Buffy, where were you?"

Buffy took off her coat and laid it on a table. "Oh, just had some dinner, slayed a vamp. You know, the usual."

"Alone?" Willow asked, dubiously.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. But…there might have been a guest appearance…"

"Spike? It was Spike, wasn't it? Oh, it was Spike!" Willow grinned at Buffy's nod.

"Yeah, it was." Buffy couldn't help herself, and allowed a small smile to creep up. "We kissed," she said guiltily.

"Oh, I knew it! Your aura is totally glowing."

"It's different this time with Spike, you know? He's got a soul, and he's proven himself to be a champion. Plus, we didn't sleep with each other this time, which is pretty different. But…at the same time…it felt exactly the same," Buffy tried to explain. "The same passion that we used to have, the same sparkage. It was just right."

Willow hugged her friend, overjoyed that she found love again. "Hey, why don't you invite Spike over for Xander's surprise birthday party?"

"Really? I don't know. He and Xander aren't exactly best buds."

Willow rolled her eyes. "He'll go for you, not for Xander, stupid."

Xander's party occurred without a hitch. It was held outdoors just before sunset in a small park. Balloons and streamers hung from trees, with multicolored bulbs gave the place a beautiful glow. Buffy, Willow, and Xander talked and laughed near the cake table, while some other friends, a couple of slayers, and a few watchers milled about, having a good time. Music wafted through the cool, evening air.

The party-goers dispersed as the night went on. Buffy, in a white summer blouse with a long, black skirt, wandered by the food table while Xander and Willow danced. Sensing something, she looked up.

Out from the shadows of the trees emerged Spike, wearing his black button-down shirt and black jeans. He sauntered towards her, and without saying a word, took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

Coldplay's "A Rush of Blood to the Head" starts softly.

_You said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down  
I'm gonna put it six feet underground  
I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall  
Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls_

_Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire  
Stand here until I fill all your hearts desire  
Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn  
And do back the things it did to you in return_

_You said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
Oh and I'm gonna buy this place is what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head_

She put one hand on his shoulder. They began to move in rhythm, their hearts beating in sync, the notes rushing to their heads. Their eyes never leave each other.

_Honey, all the movements you're starting to make_

Buffy and Spike kissed each other under the covers of Spike's bed.

_See me crumble and fall on my face_

Her hands stroked his bare shoulders.

_And I know the mistakes that I've made_

Spike's face contorted with pleasure.

_See it all disappear without a trace_

Buffy reached ecstasy, and Spike buried his head in her shoulder.

_And they call as they beckon you on_

_They say start as you need to go on_

They gasped, and looked at each other with intensity.

_Start as you need to go on_

They made love as the sun set. Drowned in each other. As their bodies connected over and over, so did their hearts, until at last they finally merged into one flesh and one love, blossoming like blood seeping into white snow.

_So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
I'm gonna buy this place is what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head_

Holding each other, they slept after their fervent lovemaking.

This was it…

_Oh to the head…_


End file.
